A Light in the Black
by Striker115
Summary: As a young diclonius girl struggles to survive in Poland under Nazis occupation in the 1940s, will she be able to reunite with the one she loves while being oppressed by everyone else? Rated M for very strong languages and (later) violence and other sensitive topics. First story for Elfen Lied, so please R & R.
1. Prologue

**A Light in the Black (Ein Licht in der Schwarze)**

_A/N: Second fanfic in general and first Elfen Lied fanfic. So please, r & r and help me on what to improve. More chapters coming soon. As usual, I don't own Elfen Lied except for the OCs in the story._

* * *

><p><strong>January 1945<strong>

**Outside Kraków, Poland **

"Against the wall! _Schnell!_"

The major shouted out the order as one of his soldiers pulled the girl out of the truck and shoved her to the side of the barn with his rifle. "Move it, fucking cunt! You fucking piece of degenerate shit who called yourself human!" the soldier often said as he violently shoved the girl to the wall. It was a dark and cold night, and the element of the Waffen-SS were preparing to execute the girl.

"Marcelina Wójcik, you have been found guilty of crimes against the General Government such as committing murders, committing thefts, resisting arrests, escaping the authorities, as well as assisting the resistance movement and the degenerate population. The punishment is death."

Marcelina looked straight into the fire squad, tears streaming down her face. _Is this the end? _She thought. _Is this what I deserved just for living in this cruel and horrid world?_

"Make ready!"

She remembered all the things that happened that led to this moment. How she met the family. How she spent time in the research facility and escape. Most importantly, how she came to know of someone she loves.

"Take aim!"

_Alex, I am sorry. _The girl the closed her eyes and prepared for what's coming…

* * *

><p><strong>December 24, 1938<strong>

**Warsaw, Poland**

Marcelina had been searching for food and shelter for a few hours now. It won't be long until sunset and she would have to endure the cold and the hunger for the third night if she doesn't find them quick enough. _This isn't fair,_ she thought. _The humans care for each other and would help each other, but they refuse to help me. Why does this even happen?_

Marcelina was from a working class family. Before she ran away, she had to endure her abusive mother and her drunken father. Often at school, she was alienated and bullied by her peers at school and no teachers would come to her to help. And now, no one, not even the police, would help her, even though she was abused numerous times. This was not because of her personality, but rather her appearance.

Marcelina is not an ordinary human. She is a diclonius, which is believed to be a mutated form of human, and the first from Europe (other diclonii are from Japan). Unlike regular humans, diclonii usually have horns on the head. They also possessed invisible arms known as "vectors". These "vectors" are sharp enough to cut even steels clean, which make them very lethal against humans.

Diclonii would have violent relationships with humans, with the reason being unknown at the time. As a result, they were heavily discriminated by the humans often to the point of extinction. Marcelina was one of the victims.

As she ran on the sidewalk, she accidently collided into a boy and fell.

"Oh, I'm really sorry", said the boy. " I didn't see yo—" He stopped mid-sentence after he noticed the girl's horns.

_Oh no, he noticed them_, Marcelina thought. She then felt the urge. The urge to—

"Those horns look so cool!" the boy complimented. "Are they real?"

"Yea, they're real", Marcelina replied. She then realized something. The urge suddenly ceased to exist. "Wait, you mean it?"

"Yeah! I actually like them", the boy said. He noticed Marcelina's torn clothing. "Hey um, it looks like you're actually having a hard time. Want to stay over at my house for Christmas dinner?"

"Really?" Marcelina asked in surprise. She never had anyone ask her to come to their house before.

"Yes, you're welcome to come over", the boy said happily.

"I would love to," Marcelina said joyfully. She had never been so happy in her life before.

"Let's go then! Oh, and my name is Aleksy, but you can call me Alex," the boy said.

"Oh, my name's Marcelina", Marcelina said in return.

"You have a nice name Marcelina," the boy complemented enthusiastically. "Come on, my parents are waiting at the house."

Marcelina then proceeded to follow Alex to the house. For the first time, she no longer felt alone.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued... <em>


	2. Darkness has fallen

_**A Light in the Black (Ein Licht in der Schwarze)**_

_A/N: After dealing with schools and works for...a few months now, I am finally finished with this chapter. More coming soon. So please, R & R. I read any and all reviews and criticisms_.

* * *

><p><strong>September 1<strong>**st**** 1939**

**Warsaw, Poland**

"Hey Marcelina, I bet that I'm going to beat you in a race to the school", said Alex as he putted on his shoes.

"Oh yeah? Doesn't explain why I won in the last race!" replied Marcelina.

"Hey, you cheated last time".

"You only said that because you don't want to admit that you lost".

It had been a good year so far for Marcelina. About 10 months ago, she was struggling to survive the harsh life as a runaway. Now, thanks to Aleksy Komoroski, also known as Alex, the Komoroski family decided to take her in and have her become a new member to the family. As for the relation between her and Alex, the two became from total strangers to close friends.

Marcelina also found a place in society. Few years ago, she was often alienated and discriminated against by her classmates during school and no teachers would come to help her. "It's all because of that horns on your head. You should be ashamed of yourself for having them", the teachers would often say. That was a few years ago. Now, because she has Alex by her side, she can go to intermediate school with relative ease. She transformed from being an alienated person to being extrovert and optimistic.

Not everyone seems to accept her though. Yesterday, she was trapped in the corner by 3 boys in the higher grade. Ever since the first day, they have been picking on her for having those non-human features. It wasn't until Marcelina pulled a prank on them that they decided to deliver the final blow to the girl. They then pulled her from the hallway, led her outside and shoved her into a corner in an alley. One of them carried a metal pipe since they decided it was worth beating her up into a pulp.

**August 30****th**

"Just face the fact. You're not human. You're a monster. A whore", said the leader of the trios.

"No! That's not true! I'm not-". Marcelina's attempt to talk was interrupted by a blow to her side by the metal pipe. She can feel the immense burning pain as she lay there, helpless, all while the trios stood there laughing. The leader then kicked her in the face.

"All right, let's give this little whore some payback", the leader nodded to the boy with the pipe.

"With pleasure", the pipe wielder replied.

_Is this it? If this's how it'll be, then so be it. I cannot hide any longer. I must make the humans suffer._ The urge began to rise once again.

The pipe wielder raised his pipe and prepared to deliver a second strike, only to stop in the middle of the swing when his pipe was cut into multiple pieces.

"What the?" the boy said, in shock of what he just saw.

_My turn_

Marcelina then used her other vector to go for the boy's neck. However, she stopped when she noticed a familiar boy running toward her from a distance. The vector stopped just a millimeter away from the pipe wielder. She recognized the boy as Alex.

"Quick, let's get out of here!"

"Good idea. Let's get away from her!"

The trios rushed out of the alley while Alex ran the opposite direction. "Marcelina!" She can hear him calling her name.

"Alex?" she managed to say before Alex hugged her.

"Thanks God, you're safe", he said with relief. He noticed the fragments of what used to be the pipe. "How did you manage to do that and let them run away from you?"

"Oh, uh…"Marcelina blushed with embarrassment.

"It's okay. You can tell me back home. For now, we're late for class."

"Uh, right. Let's get going." The urge fell into darkness again.

**September 1****st**

"I won again!" exclaimed Marcelina, as she watched an exhausted Alex catching up with her.

"Fine, you won. But you still owe me money for few days ago."

"Whatever. Hey, let's—" Marcelina stopped talking and turn to the west.

"What is it?" Alex then turned to the west. He noticed them as well. In fact, almost everyone in the area, perhaps the city as well, noticed them.

Up in the sky, dozens, if not hundreds, of large iron birds were seen heading toward the city. The drone of their twin engines can be heard even from the easternmost part of Warsaw. Then, explosions from the west rocked the city.

"_Niemcy!"_ Marcelina heard from a fellow Pole as the rest of the citizens began to panic in fear. She watched as bombs fell from the planes and landed all around her, killing anyone who was unfortunate enough to be caught in the blast radius. She watched as smaller, single-engine birds of war descended upon the heaven and obliterated anything in their paths, striking fears in their enemies' heart with their siren. She watched as fires and smokes rose to the sky and people dying around her. The familiar sounds of gunfire and screaming. The familiar visions of blood and gore, dismembered limbs, people dying in pain. She began to remember the past. She began to remember all those innocent lives…

She was snapped out of her painful flashbacks by Alex, who told her they should return to their house. However, as they ran, a bomb landed few yards away from them, knocking Alex unconscious. Worse, a burning tree was about to fall on Alex.

"Alex!" Marcelina screamed in horror. She knew she had to do something, as the tree was about to land any second now. As a result, she had no choice but to use her vectors to pull Alex out. She did so in the nick of time, with half a second to spare. She began to carry him back home.

Luckily, the house was unscathed. Alex's mother took them in and led them to the cellar in order to take shelter there. There, Alex regained consciousness and noticed Marcelina supporting him.

"You, you saved me?"

"Yes, I couldn't let you suffer like I did."

Alex smiled. "You're the greatest friend I ever had."

Marcelina turned to ask the mother. "What will happen now?"

The mother sighed, looking at the photo of her husband she was holding. "Honestly, I don't even know."

No one knew what will happen to them. All they knew was that a dark future is waiting for them. For now, all they could do, is wait.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>


	3. Journal Entries Part 1

_A/N: This chapter is merely an experiment to see if I should alternate between 1st and 3rd person. If you think this is alright, then I'll continue to alternate every few chapters. If not, I'll stick to 3rd person._

* * *

><p><strong>October 7th, 1939<strong>

**Warsaw, Poland**

**Marcelina's POV**

The war appears sudden, as it has ended as quickly as it has begun. I don't remember when the Germans began to occupy the city. When the German soldiers paraded down the street, the people would line up the street, watching in anger silently. It's obvious that we couldn't voice our discontent toward them, for we know that the German secret polices are watching us among the crowd, waiting for those who dare to open their mouth against them. I remember how the secret polices went up to a friendly man and had a small conversation with him. No one have seen the man ever since.

Everything has changed the first day the Germans occupy the city. Our local polices are replaced with German MPs. They have set up military checkpoints at strategic locations, restricting everyone's freedom of movement. They have enforced a curfew order from 20:00 to 07:00 (8:00 PM to 7:00 AM) and anyone caught outside during the curfew would be shot. They have also taken complete control of the airwaves, as the familiar voices from the talk show and musics from famous Polish composer are replaced with German military marches and propaganda about "liberating the Polish homeland from the Jews and the Bolsheviks". Civil liberties are suspended. Rations are given out. Gasoline is limited to military use only. Our lives are becoming tightly controlled by the Germans.

* * *

><p><strong>October 8th, 1939<strong>

**Krakow, General Government (Poland)**

**Jaeger's POV**

I am Sturmbannfuhrer (Major) Heinrich Jaeger, an officer and leader of the Waffen SS 1st Scientific Research Group. I've came here to what will soon become a colony of Germany in order to track down and capture a person of special interest. Right before the outbreak of the War, the Nazi Party, myself included, have taken a interest in the "Diclonii", specie believed to be the next evolution of humanity. They're very similar to us humans, except that they have horns on their head as well as something called "vectors", invisible arms capable of slicing even steel cleanly. After many research into their biology and history, we have agreed that the Diclonii can be used as weapons and as a way to fulfill our _Lebensraum_ plan and establish the New Order. Thus, the 1st Scientific Research Group was established, with the intention of finding the Diclonii and having them fight for the Greater German Reich. At first, we were to go to Japan since they originated there. However, plans have changed as our sources confirmed that a Diclonius female was found living in Warsaw, Poland-no, _General Government_. Thus, we have established our research base right here in Krakow.

She will become an interesting subject for the Reich. Once we study her power, we can apply it in the field and hopefully win the war. It will be a quick war, and anybody who oppose us will be swiftly and mercilessly exterminated. The New Order can only be achieved if all enemies of the Reich are completely annihilated. But that cannot be achieved unless we have the Diclonius to work for us, voluntarily or not.

I have already sent notifications to the Wehrmacht, and the Gestapo, as well as the General Government police forces and officials, on finding the girl and turning her over to the SS. Hopefully, I can a hand on her as soon as possible. The sooner, the better...

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>


End file.
